Lagu Kematian
by Tobi ChukaChuka
Summary: (No summary langsung ajah baca) :P :3


**LAGU KEMATIAN**

**~~~YAOI~~~**

**Rate : T**

**Genre :horror (bener gak sih?), dikit romance.**

**Pair : SasuNaru :3**

**(Saya baru di dunia ini.. jadi tolong jangan di bully yahhh ^^)**

Jegggerrrrr...

Suara halilintar terdengar membahana dari luar kamarku. Dari kecil aku mengidap Astraphobia, yaitu phobia terhadap petir.

Sambil komat kamit Aku baca ayat suci sebisaku yang dari kecil sering kuhafalkan bersama teman-teman dulu. Berharap dengan begitu Aku bisa lebih tenang. Saking sibuknya Aku dengan 'ritualku' itu, sampai-sampai tak mendengar ada seseorang masuk kedalam kamar kecilku.

"Selamat malam hime." suaranya terdengar begitu berat menyapaku.

Dengan gerakan cepat Aku langsung meloncat ke sisi lain tempat tidurku, memasang mata baik-baik untuk melihat siapa laki-laki itu.

"Si...siapa kau?" tanya gemetar takut. "MAMAAA...!" teriakku memanggil mama yang sia-sia karena baik mama maupun kakakku tak ada yang menyahut.

"MAMAA...KAKAKKKK.!" sekali lagi Aku berteriak lebih kencang. Dan sekali hanya gemuruh halilintar yang menjawab semakin membuatku ketakutan.

"Kau tak menjawab sapaanku." kata laki-laki itu melihatku diam ketakutan.

"Kau juga tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Anak yang berani." ucapnya renyah diselingi dengus meremehkan. Dengan santai ia berbaring diatas ranjangku.

_**Apa-apaan dia? siapa orang aneh ini?**_

Dengan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu meja samping tempat tidur, terlihat laki-laki itu memejamkan mata seolah menikmati sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Sungguh lagu yang indah bukan?"

"Aaa..apa? lagu apa? aku tak mendengar apapun."

"Naruto...jangan takut padaku." kata laki-laki itu yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah berada tepat di depanku.

Seperti seekor kucing yang terpojok oleh kawanan anjing lapar, Aku merasakan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh kecilku.

Menelan ludah paksa, Kuberanikan diri bertanya padanya. "D-dari mana k-kau tau n-namaku?"

"Aku tau semua tentangmu. Dimana kau sekolah. Fotografi yang kau gilai. Dan bahkan apa yang paling kau benci."

Dengan santai dan lembut laki-laki itu menunduk dan menyentuh daguku pelan. Aku langsung terpaku saat melihat matanya yang hitam pekat bahakan mengalahkan pekatnya malam.

"A-apa kau perampok? apa yang kau inginkan?". Bukannya menjaawab pertanyaanku, ia makin mendekat dan tersenyum memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang tajam lalu berbisik lembut, "Apa Naru mau berdansa?"

Sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba membungkusku dalam dinginnya hujan yang turun.

_**Ahh.. perasaan apa ini? rasanya begitu nyaman...apa yang terjadi padaku?**_

Sebuah tangan kokoh meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku mendekat ke tubiuh lelaki itu. Lengan kirinya memeluk pinggulku sedangkan jari-jari tangan kanannya saling bertautan dengan jari kiriku, membimbingku untuk bergerak seperti sedang berdansa.

Wajahku tepat berada di bawah wajahnya. Mata yang awalnya terlihat sangat dingin, kini melembut.

Lalu samar-samar Aku mendengar alunan lagu mengiringi setiap langkah dansa kami. Semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Lagu ini sangat asing ditelingaku.

"Lagu yang indah bukan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Lagu apa ini?'" balikku bertanya. Sebenarnya Aku sedikit heran mengapa Aku bisa merasa sangat tenang. "Kau belum memberi tahu namamu." tanyaku lagi.

Dengan senyum yang menawan lelaki itu menjawab, "Sasuke"

"Aku tak pernah mendengar namamu.". Semakin lama Aku makin terbuai dengan lagu tersebut.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" tanya Sasuke masih menuntunku berdansa.

"Entahlah..aku merasa...aneh.." jawabku malas.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berhenti dan sedikit membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Kurasakan bibirnya yang dingin menyentuh bibir mungilku. Dalam hati Aku ingin menolaknya tapi entah mengapa Aku seolah luluh oleh ciumannya.

"Tidurlah.. lagu ini akan menjadi lagi terakhir yang kau dengar." bisiknya lembut ditelingaku.

"Benarkah?". Perlahan tapi pasti, mataku mulai terasa berat.

Aku mendengar Sasuke terus berbisik tak jelas ditelingaku hingga akhirnya Aku benar-benar tak bisa mendengar apapun.

Pagi yang cerah di salah satu sudut kota kini diwarnai dengan sibuknya para polisi yang keluar masuk sebuah rumah serta warga sekitar yang saling berdesak ingin melihat lokasi maupun korban.

Tepat pukul 7 pagi waktu setempat telah di temukan mayat seorang pemuda di kamarnya. Hasil otopsi menunjukkan korban meninggal karena serangan jantung.

Sasuke menyeringai saat mobil ambulans itu melewatinya. Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan ke arah utara dan berkata, "Sampai bertemu di istana."

_**~TAMAT~**_

Dulu pernah bikin yang sama cuman beda nama dan beberapa adegan yang di rubah. :D  
>OK! tobi minta kritik dan saran ya..<br>dan... review please *puppy*


End file.
